


Fête foraine

by AndersAndrew



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Assassination, Boys Kissing, Carnival, Crack, Crossover, First Kiss, French Kissing, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bel, Fran, des manèges...La grenouille réussira-t-elle à survivre à cette journée infernale, accompagnée du non moins infernal blondinet ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fête foraine

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Fête foraine  
> Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (crossover UA Bleach)  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre: Humour un peu crack et slash  
> Personnages: Bel/Fran, Byakuya et kid!Rukia  
> Nombre de mots: 2454

Belphégor et son acolyte grenouille pénétrèrent dans un parc d’attraction, et s’arrêtèrent, contemplatifs.  
\- Heu…rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là, déjà ?, grinça Bel.  
\- On est là parce que notre cible y est, répondit succinctement Fran.  
\- Et qui est notre cible du jour ?, interrogea le blond.  
\- Byakuya Kuchiki, le chef du clan Kuchiki. Il est soupçonné d’avoir fomenté un complot contre le boss des Vongola. Jugé trop dangereux, nous avons pour ordre de l’éliminer. Il est ici afin de distraire sa petite sœur adoptive de 5 ans, Rukia Kuchiki, récemment éprouvée par le décès de sa sœur, l’épouse de Kuchiki, des suites d’un long et douloureux cancer. Voilà, j’ai fourni les explications que vous vouliez que je donne, Bel-sempaï, déclara le remplaçant de Mammon d’un ton absolument neutre.  
Le blond fit la moue.  
\- Il n’a pas l’air très affecté par la mort de sa femme…  
Il donne une tape sur l’épaule de son collègue en souriant d‘un air narquois.  
\- C’est bien Frannie. Je vais t’offrir une barbe à papa pour la peine. Ou bien une pomme d’amour. J’ai une soudaine envie de pomme d’amour, pas toi ?  
\- Je suppose que c’est parce que nous nous trouvons juste à côté des voitures tamponneuses qui cache le stand et que l’air embaume le sucre et la pomme.  
\- Ok, va pour les auto-tamponneuses, s’écria joyeusement le prince en se dirigeant vers celles-ci.  
\- Hey, j’ai pas dit qu’on devait y aller, soupira la grenouille. Bel-sempaï !  
Mais c’était peine perdue. Ce dernier était déjà en train d’acheter des jetons.  
\- La mienne est plus belle que la tienne, ushishishi, se moqua Bel, assis dans une auto rouge avec des flammes sur les côtés.  
\- Et alors ?, marmonna l’apprenti en haussant les épaules. Je vous signale que je n’ai pas demandé à être là.  
Il était lui-même installé au volant d’une auto bleu nuit incrustée d’étoiles jaunes.  
\- Oui, mais tu y es, rétorqua le blondinet en le percutant de plein fouet.  
\- De plus, nous risquons de perdre notre cible de vue avec vos « pitreries ».  
\- Aucun risque, dit le gardien de la tempête en désignant du pouce derrière lui une auto vert pomme.  
Une petite fille brune aux grands yeux bleus se débattait avec les commandes de l’engin.  
\- Oh, je vois. C’est Rukia Kuchiki. Donc le frère ne doit pas être loin, et ne s’en ira pas avant qu’elle ait terminé, souffla l’illusionniste. En définitive, vous n’êtes pas aussi bête que vous en avez l’air.  
\- Qui est bête ?!, gronda le génie en lui fonçant dessus.  
A l’impact, Fran en perdit son chapeau.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons suivaient les Kuchiki - deux têtes brunes dans la foule.  
Bel grignotait une pomme d’amour.  
\- Tu en veux ?, proposa-t-il diligemment.  
\- Non merci. Je ne voudrais pas attraper votre maladie.  
Le blond se retînt de lui enfourner la pomme dans la gorge pour l’étouffer. Au lieu de ça, il la fourra dans le col de son compagnon.  
\- Hop, poubelle, s’exclama le lanceur de couteaux avec un large sourire méchant.  
\- Bel-sempaaaaaï ! Ça colle ! Je peux l’enlever ?, demanda Fran.  
\- Oui, à condition que tu me fasses des excuses, répliqua le blondinet.  
\- Plutôt crever.  
\- Dans ce cas, tu crèveras avec.  
Cependant, Fran était déjà en train de la jeter.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je m’en débarrasse.  
\- Enfoiré…  
\- Oh, Bel-sempaï, regardez !, s’exclama la nouvelle recrue en montrant quelque chose derrière le prince en espérant dissiper la mauvaise ambiance qui régnait.  
L’attention du porteur de couronne revînt sur Kuchiki et sa sœur qui se dirigeait vers le train fantôme.  
\- Ushishishi, je sens qu’on va bien s’amuser, ricana Belphégor en se frottant les mains, les couteaux rangés.  
Fran laissa échapper un léger soupir.

Les deux tueurs s’assirent l’un à côté de l’autre - Bel avait dû obliger Fran - dans une navette du train fantôme, navette en forme de main ouverte géante de couleur vert.  
La main s’ébranla et roula doucement sur les rails, sans bruit. Il entrèrent dans le tunnel.  
\- C’est lent, se plaignit Fran qui était pressé d’en finir.  
Bel quant à lui utilisa les jumelles infra rouge pour essayer de suivre leur cible, mais elle était trop loin devant eux et avait sans doute passée un virage.  
Il passèrent tout près d’un cercueil debout contre la paroi, qui s’ouvrit en grinçant. Un cadavre en putréfaction - plutôt un squelette avec des lambeaux de peau encore attaché à ses vieux os - se redressa et tandis ses doigts crochus vers eux. Ses orbites vides brillaient d’un éclat rouge.  
\- Hiii, gémit la jeune recrue en s’agrippant convulsivement à son aîné.  
Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait VRAIMENT pas faire ce manège. Il allait FORCEMENT se taper la honte. Mais ces trucs étaient SI effrayants !  
L’adulte (oui, à 26 ans, on est considéré comme un adulte, même si on a un comportement VRAIMENT puéril) eut un sourire en coin.  
Le wagonnet continua d’avancer. Des lueurs bleuâtres s’allumèrent autour d’eux, et des spectres en forme de méduses se mirent à flotter dans les airs autour d’eux.  
\- KYA !, cria Fran lorsque une des créatures effleura son visage.  
Il nicha celui-ci contre le bras de son collaborateur qui ne cachait pas sa joie. Si seulement il avait prit la caméra à infra-rouge…  
Ensuite, il y eut une période de calme. Le wagon s’arrêta en pleine voie.  
L’adolescent se détacha vivement du blond qui souriait de toutes ses dents dans le noir, et détourna la tête, rouge vif.  
Un rire inquiétant résonna dans le tunnel, suivi d’un cri de terreur. Une lueur rouge pulsait devant eux, au prochain tournant.  
Belphégor bailla.  
\- C’est plutôt ennuyeux en fait. Quand est-ce qu’il se passe quelque chose d’amusant ?  
La grenouille lui jeta un regard noir, puis reprit son calme.  
\- Tu es bizarre, Bel-sempaï.  
\- Je préfère le terme « génial ». Mais c’est normal, je suis un prince.  
\- Une anomalie de la Nature, oui, chuchota l’illusionniste, l’air de rien.  
\- Répète !, s’énerva Bel  
Pourtant, avant que l’autre ait pu répéter, ils redémarrèrent. Et quelque chose de visqueux tomba dans la figure du jeune garçon.  
\- Aaaaah ! Enlevez-moi ça ! Enlevez-moi ça !!!, cria-t-il en se débattant.  
\- Arrête de bouger, sinon je te tranche en morceaux. C’est juste de la fausse toile d’araignée.  
Il retira délicatement le voile de la pointe d’un de ses couteaux.  
\- Beurk !, grommela le garçon aux cheveux verts en fronçant le nez. On aurait mieux fait d’attendre à l’extérieur qu’ils ressortent.  
\- Ooooh ! Frannie a peur ?, susurra le prince, narquois.  
Son camarade ne répondit pas à sa provocation.  
Vexé, le blond insista :  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, petite grenouille, je te protègerais des vilains monstres, ushishishishi…  
A cet instant, une silhouette se rua sur eux, sa cape rouge flottant derrière lui, toute canines dehors.  
\- Ah, un vampire. Là, c’est un peu éculé, balança l’adolescent, impassible.  
Le garçon au pull rayé éclata d’un grand rire espiègle et enlaça ses épaules d’un bras, presque fraternel.  
Fran se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui lancer un « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de ce bord-là, Bel-sempaï. Vous vous êtes entraînez avec Lussuria-san ? ».  
Le reste de la traversée se déroula sans encombres.  
Néanmoins, à la sortie, ils eurent un peu de mal à se réhabituer à la lumière du jour. Et quand leur vue revînt à la normale, Kuchiki avait déjà emmené sa sœur à un autre manège.  
\- Sus aux chevaux de bois !, déclara Bel avec un certain enthousiasme en se précipitant vers le carrousel, dépassant tout les gens qui faisaient la queue sans aucune gêne.  
\- Bel-sempaï, il est impossible que je monte sur un de ces trucs, asséna la grenouille d’un ton catégorique. Je ne veux pas mourir de honte. Vous, allez-y si vous voulez : si le ridicule pouvait vous tuer, vous seriez déjà mort et enterré.  
\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je dis à tout le monde que tu n’es qu’un trouillard.  
\- Bye bye Bel-sempaï ! Fit l’ado rebelle en s’éloignant.  
\- Et je dirais aussi que tu t’es accroché à moi en pleurant dans le train fantôme.  
Fran se retourna vivement.  
\- Ce serait un mensonge. Je n’ai pas pleuré.  
Le blond tapota la selle du cheval à côté du sien.  
\- Viens.  
Finalement, l’illusionniste abdiqua.

\- Ushishishishi  
\- Bel-sempaï...ce pourrait-il que tu ais apprécié ?, demanda Fran avec nonchalance.  
Le prince, qui marchait à ses côtés, tourna la tête vers lui, radieux.  
\- Evidemment ! Pas toi ?  
\- Pas vraiment, non, dit l'autre d'un ton morne.  
\- Ushishishi, tu étais pourtant mignon sur ta petite licorne rose...  
\- Bel-sempaï, je peux te tuer ?  
\- J'ai même pris des photos !, clama le blondinet en exhibant son appareil numérique.  
Son apprenti essaya de le lui arracher des mains, mais le génie le leva hors de sa portée.  
\- Bel-sempaaaaaï, geint l'adolescent en se haussant sur la pointe les pieds en tendant les mains.  
\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de sauter comme un batracien, je les imprime et je les accroche au dessus de la cheminée du manoir, là où tout le monde pourra les voir.  
Le garçon au chapeau allait répondre vertement quand tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa manche.  
Les deux gamins arrêtèrent de se disputer et baissèrent les yeux.  
\- Dis monsieur, t'es une vraie grenouille ? Tu peux attraper les mouches avec ta langue ?, demanda la petite fille qui tirait avec insistance sur son vêtement.  
\- C'est Rukia Kuchiki !, paniqua Fran, fébrile. On est repéré !! C'est de votre faute Bel-sempaï ! Si seulement nous n'avions pas...  
Le gardien de la tempête l'entraîna brutalement derrière un stand de tir à la carabine.  
\- Chut !, lui ordonna Belphégor, collé contre lui, la main sur sa bouche pour le bâillonner.  
\- Où tu étais passé Rukia ? Ne t'en va plus comme ça !, la rabroua Byakuya Kuchiki en récupérant la main de la gamine.  
\- Mais je voulais voir le monsieur grenouille, se justifia l'enfant.  
Ils s'éloignèrent.  
\- C'était moins une, souffla le lanceur de couteaux en relâchant son kôhaï.  
Ce dernier se dégagea vivement, pivoine, et s'essuya la bouche comme si la main du blond y avait laissé une empreinte.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi on est là déjà ?, soupira Fran en jetant un regard nonchalant à l’extérieur.  
La nuit était tombée et il s’était contenté de suivre la cible toute la journée, enchaînant les attractions.  
Le grand splash avait été le plus éprouvant pour Fran; une montagne russe sur de l’eau, quelle idée stupide ! Le ballet des poupées avait été le plus ennuyeux. Il s‘agissait d‘une balade en barque avec des automates qui dansaient tout autour; résultat, Bel était de mauvaise humeur à la sortie et son acolyte avait été obligé de lui acheté une glace pour le calmer. Il n’avait guère envie de se faire poignarder dans le dos.  
C’était ensuivi le Tapis volant d’Aladdin, un truc en forme de tapis qui ondulait dans les airs avec des gens dessus, puis les tasses tournantes, qui avait donné le tournis au manieur de couteaux; il avait dû s’isoler aux toilettes quelques minutes.  
Ils avaient aussi fait la navette spatiale - une espèce d’engin avec un écran 3D qui bougeait pour éviter des astéroïdes -, le petit train, le karting, et Bel avait absolument voulu essayer le stand de tir à la carabine.  
Après avoir gromelé, Fran l’avait tout de même attendu en gardant un œil sur Byakuya qui surveillait sa petite sœur en train de pêcher des canards en plastique dans une grande bassine.  
Belphégor avait dégommé tous les ballons et avait choisi la plus grosse peluche de la pile.  
Une grenouille.  
\- Pour toi, avait dit le Prince en la tendant à l’illusionniste. Elle s’appelle Fantasma. Prends-en soin.  
Fran l’avait regardé quelques secondes, puis avait fait le geste de la jeter dans une poubelle.  
Le blond avait pris son bras.  
\- Si tu fais ça, je te tue. Et je ne plaisante pas.  
Du coup, il avait conservé la peluche. Elle était posée à côté de lui, en ce moment même.  
\- Ushishishi, nous terminons la journée en beauté, gloussa le blondinet en souriant.  
L’adolescent aux cheveux verts se tourna vers lui :  
\- Je déteste l’altitude.  
La nacelle de la grande roue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient continua de monter. Un feu d’artifice éclata à l’horizon.  
L’aîné prit un air satisfait.  
\- Je trouvais ça romantique comme façon de clore la mission.  
Fran fronça les sourcils.  
\- Nous n’avons pas terminé la mission.  
Le prince éclata de rire, se tapant les cuisses, hilare.  
\- Tu es naïf, pas vrai ? Il n’y a jamais eu de vraie mission. Tu t’es fait avoir.  
Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux, perdant de son impassibilité ordinaire.  
\- Qu…quoi ?  
\- J’avais juste envie de m’amuser un peu avec toi, répondit le gardien de la tempête en essuyant ses yeux larmoyants sous sa frange.  
Il reçu la peluche dans la figure.  
\- Vous vous FICHEZ de moi ?!  
La nacelle s’immobilisa au sommet de la grande roue comme pour souligner ses propos.  
\- Et je me suis beaucoup amusé, susurra Bel en s’emparant de son visage.  
Il l’embrassa vivement.  
L’adolescent s’écarta violemment, rougissime, la main sur la bouche.  
\- Oh, on dirait une vierge effarouchée, pouffa Belphégor.  
Il le coinça contre la paroi de verre, les bras de chaque côté de ses épaules.  
\- J’ai passé une très bonne journée. C’était génial de passer un peu de temps ensemble, dit-il en arborant une mine sérieuse.  
Le garçon détourna les yeux, souhaitant disparaître sous son chapeau à tête de grenouille.  
\- Je…ne dites pas des choses aussi embarrassantes, Bel-sempaï.  
Le blond aux rayures ricana.  
\- Et ça, c’est assez embarrassant ?  
Cette fois, il l’embrassa longuement, avec la langue, et tout et tout. Comme dans les films, avec feux d’artifice sur ciel étoilé en arrière plan.  
Un pur cliché.  
\- Bel-sempaï…, chuchota l’homme crapaud lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent dans un bruit de succion humide.  
\- Oui ?  
-…vous embrassez comme un pied. Gauche, le pied.  
\- Pff, tu gâches tout, marmonna Prince the ripper en s’affalant dans la banquette.  
Mais il souriait. C’est comme ça qu’il l’aimait, son Frannie.  
\- Vous vous êtes entraîné avec Lussuria ou quoi ? On dirait une limace…  
\- Ta gueule ou je te transforme en cactus.  
\- Tout plutôt que de recommencer.  
\- Me tente pas…  
Ces deux-là ne sont pas près de s’entendre. Et alors ?


End file.
